1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sporting system and to a shoe system.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Enthusiasts often engage in various types of sport-boarding, such as wake-skating, wake-boarding, surfing, skate-boarding, kite-boarding, and the like. In each case, a person can stand up on a board, and the board be used as a vehicle, be it a rider of a wake-skate board or a wake-board, a surfer on a surfboard, a skateboarder on a skateboard, etc. A wake-skater and skateboarder are typically not attached to the board, which limits the number of tricks that the wake-skater or skateboarder can perform. A wake-boarder is typically attached to a wake-board by making use of boots and bindings. Such boots can be difficult to put on or remove, and their use can be painful. It can also be a cumbersome task to attach the boots to the bindings, and the bindings do not allow for on-the-fly adjustment of the positioning of the boots. The boots also cannot be used for easy walking.